


the last waffle

by Anonymous



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crack, Food Fight, Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, Waffles, do not take this seriously, i wrote this instead of sleeping yes, probably alot of errors since i barely proofread this, this is all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The crows paid a little visit to the new waffle house in Ketterdam--and well, things surely didn't go as planned.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	the last waffle

As all the other four crows sat down in their seats with mostly empty plates rested in front of them, Jesper and Nina seemed to have a furious staring contest, eyes glued onto a plate that held the _last, remaining waffle._

"Jesper," Nina huffed, "don't you dare be thinking what I think you're thinking." she said, as her gaze would further focus on the waffle.

Jesper chuckled, in an almost cocky tone as his eyes would also keep locking onto the dessert. "Oh, you best bet I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking--" 

"Look, let's all just cut the thing in half and have Kaz pay." Inej interrupted, as she gave an awkward shrug. Kaz and the others seemed to have a rather quite irritated expression on their faces.

"Inej, shh! We're both gonna have a fight to the death to see who's worthy of the last waffle." Jesper said in a terrifyingly assertive tone, as the corners of his lips tugged into a brash smirk.

Nina knitted her brows, before quickly snatching the waffle with her bare hands, as Jesper was just occupied with trying to silence Inej. "Oh yeah, Jesper?" she gritted her teeth, feeling victorious.

"Hey! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"You both are _horrible._ " said Matthias, as he crosses his arms and deadpans at the two, certainly looking disappointed. 

More and more bickering would ensue as this left an annoyed Kaz and a confused Wylan. However, all the other people eating there seemed to try their best to ignore it. _It's only a bunch of wacky kids having an argument just as wacky._ Or so they thought. 

"I am surrounded by idiots," Kaz sighed, feeling resentment for everybody else. "Now would you all please shut up?" he inquired, before grabbing a bottle of syrup and drizzling some directly onto Nina and Jesper, leaving their hair drenched in a sweet mess.

"Hey, Kaaaz!" Nina whined, feeling the sticky syrup caught in her brown locks.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, B R E K K E R." Jesper shouted, as he swiftly swipes the waffle from Nina's hands. He then briefly tore it to shreds--eventually crumbs, before recklessly throwing them onto Kaz, as a way to say _'bitchthisisnotyourbusinessokay??'_

The more this continued-- the more people that began to snap out of trying to ignore it. Everybody there arose from their seats and grouped together to see a bunch of juvenile delinquents bickering about with their food, as if it was some blockbuster movie. _Saints, this was going to be a long day, wasn't it?_


End file.
